


REUNITED

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Clarke and Lexa reunite





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted by me somewhere else a few months ago

She is no longer the blonde girl that fell from the sky, she now has grey hair and the lines of worry and laughter mark her face, she smiles at the expressions of amazement on the children's faces as she tells them stories about the Great Heda Lexa, some she lived with her and some that were told to her long time ago and she kept on her heart.

As she finish the story and the kids start leaving she sighs, she feels tired, she sees Octavia ushering the kids to go home she smiles as she catches Clarke's eye before waving goodbye, Clarke returns the gesture. The night comes and she lies in bed her hand finds one of the drawings she made, one of the many she kept doing as she refused to forget the green eyed Commander that was taken from her way too soon, she smiles at the piece of paper as sleep takes over her.

Her eyes open she is back in Polis and back in the tower she is standing in the middle of the room, she is young again, she looks towards the balcony and there she is, bathed by the sunlight, she is smiling, she looks beautiful. --Lexa-- Clarke whispers, she has had dreams about her, but this feels different, the brunette smile grows bigger as she extends her hand, Clarke takes it without even thinking and she understands why this feels different.

\--Sorry for the wait-- the blonde says, Lexa holds her tight and says --Don't worry, it was worth it- before she kisses her.

Octavia walked back to the small house, holding a sketch one of the kids had took with him, all lights were off, except for the one in the bedroom, she knocked and called Clarke's name, but she didn't respond, Octavia walked in and found her friend lying in bed with her eyes closed, a smile adorning her features, she looked peaceful, for a second Octavia thought, Clarke was asleep until she took a few steps closer, with a sad smile and tears in her eyes she say -- yu gonplei ste odon, you can join her now-.


End file.
